When a Flower Gave Me a Pleasant Dream
by Raphael Fitchburne
Summary: Robin is always mysterious with herself. She acts cool and analytical in every situation. However, she is still a woman capable of giving in to her feelings. What if suddenly Luffy showed her what it means to be a woman? LuffyxRobin


When a Flower Gave Me a Pleasant Dream

In a bright clear morning, Luffy and Robin were walking back to the Thousand Sunny after they had gone from the market. The Straw Hats had decided to stop over at that small island of Kuego a day before when Sanji had announced that they were short of food. The tall, lovely woman had a large paper bag of vegetables leaning against her bosom, while the grinning young captain was with two bags full of wet ingredients on both his sides.

On the way, Luffy noticed a white bud of a flower near the road. He became curious about it since the appearance of the bud was new to him. Right away, he approached and hunkered in front of it.

"Hey, Robin, look at this! Isn't she lovely?"

"Yes, she is. I wonder what kind of flower is that?"

"You don't know?"

"I'm sorry. Unfortunately, this is the first time I saw that kind of flower."

"Hmmm. I thought you would know since you're very smart."

Luffy stared closely at the flower and stared closer when it emitted a seducing fragrance.

"Let's get going, Luffy-kun. Sanji-san needs these ingredients to cook lunch. He was very particular about time."

"Well, okay."

When Luffy was about to stand up, he caught sight of something strange on the bud. He inspected it. Suddenly, the bud blossomed, releasing a thin smoke of golden pollen dust into his face. It entered his lungs, and he felt weird all of a sudden.

He turned to Robin with asking eyes.

"What is it, Luffy-kun?"

For a while, Luffy didn't speak.

"Luffy-kun?" She was getting suspicious of his stare.

"Robin, I want to say something to you."

"Well?"

"Come closer."

"What is this all about all of a sudden, Captain?"

"Just come closer."

Robin glanced at her luggage, thought a while, and then decided to use her Hana Hana Devil's Fruit ability to grow arms out of the ground. She handed over the paper bag to the Hana Hana arms and returned her attention to Luffy. For a moment, she didn't move.

"Robin, come closer."

Robin, concluding that Luffy was just wanting to whisper something to her, came closer.

"What is it, Captain?"

The answer Luffy gave her was a gentle kiss. Robin pulled herself away in surprise, blushing despite not wanting to. That was far from what she had expected.

"You're so lovely, Robin."

Luffy didn't wait for a reply. He stood up, stretched his arms, wrapped them around Robin's luggage, and started walking away.

Robin followed him with a pair of unbelieving eyes. To her, it was as if it hadn't been Luffy at all.

Luffy went straight into the kitchen when he arrived at the Thousand Sunny. Sanji's curly eyebrows were already straight in irritation.

"Where the hell have you been, huh?" Sanji yelled. "You're fifteen minutes late. The soup that I prepared in advance was completely ruined because you didn't bring the crabs on time. Man, I'd given you enough time allowance, more than enough to tell you the truth, but still…damn!" He sighed. "I should have asked Chopper, instead."

Luffy grinned. "Sorry. Where is the soup you made?"

"Why are you asking for that now?"

"You're angry at me because you don't want to waste food, right? I'll drink it." Luffy put down the bags. "So where is it?"

Sanji was not expecting that. He stared at Luffy, sighed, and then smiled. "Man, I just love that side of you. All right. I forgive you this time. But never do this again, okay. Time is very precious to chefs like me."

"You can bet your life on that."

"You can go, now. Shoo, shoo! I still have a lot to do here."

"All right. But, Sanji, where's the soup?"

"I drank it myself. Now get out!"

"Hai…I wanted to taste it, though."

Robin met Nami when the former was walking to her room. Nami noticed that Robin was thinking of something.

"Oi, Robin!"

Robin jerked.

"Hey, what's the problem? You were about to bump on me, but you seem not to notice it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I bump you?"

"Were you even listening? I said you were just about to bump me."

"Is that so?"

"Y-yeah."

Robin seemed like waiting for Nami to say more.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

Robin caught herself. "Oh, nothing. I was gonna check something in my room. Would you excuse me, Nami-san?"

"Y-yeah. Of course."

Robin forced a smile, and then started to leave.

_What's happening to her, _Nami thought.

Just then, Luffy walked out the kitchen, whistling. Nami turned to him.

"Hey, Luffy!"

Luffy halted. "Nami, what's up?"

Nami approached him. "You were with Robin a while ago, right?"

"Yup!"

"What happened?"

"Eh? What's with that question?"

"She seemed preoccupied with something. Did something strange happen along the way?"

"Ummm. Let me see." He remembered kissing Robin. "Ah, that's it! I kissed her!"

Nami didn't move as if she had heard nothing. "Could you repeat what you said?"

"When we were walking down back here, I just felt like kissing her. It was strange though. Why would I do that?"

"You kissed—idiot!"

Coming from nowhere was a fist covered with emotion. Nami buried his face in the wall of the kitchen with a punch enough to rob him of his consciousness. Panting, blushing, and seething, she thought of what he had just said.

"Damn you…" she muttered. Her voice was so soft she seemed neither wanting the wind nor herself to hear the words as well.

"You messed with Nami-san, again, eh," Sanji said almost to himself. "You better not to. She has been very fidgety over something these past days."

Nami walked stomping to her room. She got on her bed and buried her face in the cushion. Muffled cry came from her as she let out her frustrations on the tummy of her nest. She was squeezing her blanket as if it was a tangerine already dried up of juices.

Robin walked inside the kitchen without any idea that Luffy was sleeping in there. Sanji had set Luffy down on a chair and had laid his head on the table. The cook had just left his little palace to get something he had forgotten to tell them to buy.

Luffy stirred when he felt Robin's presence. Robin noticed this and was about to leave when Luffy called her. She turned to him. Their eyes met.

Luffy felt the strange feeling, again. "You really are so lovely, Robin. I'm very thankful I had you as my nakama."

Hearing praises from other people didn't affect Robin a bit, but if it was Luffy…

"I-I should be the one thankful, Captain." She referred to him as captain to avoid the feeling of closeness. "You saved me from my loneliness."

"Are you really that thankful?" Luffy began walking towards her.

Robin shyly looked away. "Y-yes."

"Then…save me from mine."

"Hey, eyebrows, are you in here?" Zoro suddenly came in the kitchen.

"Oi, Zoro!"

"Luffy, where is that ero-cook?"

"Don't know. Maybe he went out."

"Damn it! He forgot to tell me where the hell I could find a eucalyptus tree."

"Isn't it just outside?" Robin said.

Zoro turned to Robin. "Outside? Seriously? I've been around town already but I found none. How could it be just outside?"

"You better take a look."

Zoro went out. Moments later, Robin and Luffy heard him screaming, "I found it! I found it!"

"Where were we?" Luffy asked.

"I-I forgot."

Luffy stared at her. She didn't try to stare back.

"Weird. A minute ago, I felt like I was saying something to you. I wonder what it was. Ah, never mind." Luffy went out the room. "Chopper! Usopp! Franky! Where the hell are you? Let's play tag!"

Robin leaned on the kitchen's door and slowly sat down. She had been close from betraying herself. Just a little more prodding from her captain and she could have given in.

Nami and Robin went out at the same time from the rooms they had been at. They looked at each other. They ended up sitting abreast on the navigator's bridge balcony, looking up at the blue sky.

"Robin, don't mind me asking, did you ever have a boyfriend?" Nami asked.

"No. I had never trusted people until I met Luffy-kun. He's the first person I've ever trusted since the Ohara incident."

"What do you think of Luffy, then?"

Robin dreamily stared at the ocean. "I don't know, Nami-san. I can't answer you at the moment. Why are you asking me?"

"I'll be blunt. Do you like him?"

Robin seemed confused by the question. She turned a little away from Nami.

Nami felt like crying. "As what I thought." She stood up.

Robin held her left arm. "How about you, Kokaishi-san?"

Nami tried being tough, but eventually, she gave in. She sat back beside Robin.

"I think I have been deeply attracted to him since we first met, but I didn't realize it at that time," Nami said. "Way back then, I was so focused in gathering all the money I could gather to free my village that I dismissed anything that concerned relationships. The time I first met him was when I was escaping the ship I was robbing. We just exchanged glances, but, since then, his face would just suddenly pop up inside my head with no reason at all. I got irritated with it, always asking myself what was so special with him to deserve a place in my memory. Nevertheless, without knowing it, I started to long for him. I even hated myself for a day when I suddenly prayed to see him again.

"Then we met once more in Orange Town. I thought I got over him already since I didn't feel anything for him anymore at that time. I even casually sold him to the enemy. But, I was wrong. I worried for him and felt so guilty afterwards. I became afraid that he would never forgive me for betraying him, but ironically, he even offered me to be a part of his crew. He never cared a bit about what I had done.

"We continued to sail, and every day my feelings for him grew deeper. Every night I snuck to look at him while he was sleeping. I couldn't stand his stare. I always worried when he was out of my sight. I felt really happy when he would accidentally hug me out of joy. However, no one knew about my feelings for him. I always acted tough on him, berating him with words and everything just to overcome the weakness I felt everytime I was with him. It was effective, making me manage to make my admiration for him a secret to everyone.

"Then a time came when I became afraid that I would never have the strength to leave his side again. That was when I decided to return to my village and forget about him. You know, when he came to get me back with Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp, I felt so happy I burst into tears in my room. That was the happiest moment in my life. I felt I was very important. He was really the miracle of my life. He was the one to free me from the sadness I had been imprisoned in since my mom died. There will be no other man for me except him. I love Monkey D. Luffy. Even though it is one-sided for now, I believe he would look at me someday."

After that conversation with Nami, Robin grew more confused. Now that she knew Nami's true feelings for her captain, she thought that she should control herself a lot better now whenever she was around Luffy or else she might lose a dear friend.

She started reading a book in her room, trying to forget what had happened between her and Luffy earlier. But not long since she had started, Luffy suddenly barged in her room, panting and excited. When he saw Robin, he shushed her.

Robin looked into his eyes—a mistake that she shouldn't have done. Luffy stared back at her.

"Robin, be quiet. They are searching for me."

Robin gulped and nodded. She was very aware that she and Luffy were alone in her room.

Luffy never left her eyes, approaching slowly. "I've been waiting for a chance like this, Robin."

Robin put down the book she was reading. She should calmly act in front of him as she had been doing everytime. That was the only way she could think reasonably in a tight situation like this.

"You could have asked if you wanted to talk to me in private," she said.

"There's no need for it, now. Besides, this one time will be enough." Luffy thrust his head to kiss her.

Robin put her forefinger on his mouth as if shushing him. "Easy there, little captain. You're too early to be kissing older women, yet. Besides, you had stolen a kiss from me just a while ago. One is enough for a baby."

Luffy held her wrist and kissed her palm. "Do you think I am not old enough, yet?"

Robin smiled. "No, not yet. You still have a lot to eat before you can do something as what you are thinking right now. I promise to fulfill your fantasies when you grow up."

Luffy went closer. "Why not now?"

"Because you—"

He succeeded on landing a kiss on her lips. Robin pushed him away and stood up.

"Okay, you've done it again. Maybe you're already satisfied, now," Robin said. "I must return to my reading. You can go." She walked towards her bookshelf.

Luffy followed her. "No. I'm hardly satisfied."

"A captain should not be having this kind of relationship with his crew." She pretended to be searching for a title.

"But, how could I resist you?"

Robin was shocked when she felt Luffy fondling her right breast. She hastily turned around.

"This is enough, Captain! I can't do this with you."

Luffy held her face. He kissed her. "But why? What's wrong with doing this?"

_I love Monkey D. Luffy. Even though it is one-sided for now, I believe he would look at me someday._

Robin pushed him away. "Captain, stop this! I'm old enough to be your mother!"

"You are only thinking that. All I know is you are elegant and beautiful." He kissed her again.

"No, please, Senchou. This is wrong."

Luffy didn't listen. Instead, he repeatedly kissed her lips.

Robin was struggling with herself, shutting her eyes and trying not to feel each of Luffy's kisses. She was also pushing him away with arms that gradually weakened each time her lips touched her captain's.

_What is this I'm feeling? My will is getting weak. I can't even push him away any longer. My heart is beating so fast. And everytime his lips touch mine, I feel as if electricity enters my body. Nami…Nami-san…I'm sorry…_

…

I was alone for a long time. People hated me, cursed me, and wanted me to die. My custodians even abused me.

Because of that, I grew distrustful of myself. I wanted to die. I wanted to die because I believed I was born of misfortune. All the people that were important to me were taken from me. I was hunted down. I even believed that I was really a demon child.

Then you came. When I decided that my life was already meaningless to continue, you saved me. When my hopes of reaching my dream were all gone, you rekindled them. When I was being taken away to be alone again, you fought to bring me back.

I thought that stories in books couldn't be true. Stories about heroes that would come unnoticed to save a princess in deep despair. I only laughed at them, feeling hurt inside. To tell you the truth, I really wanted to believe. But who would love a demon like me?

I wish that no one would wake me up if this is just a dream. I want to spend my life with you…

Senchou…

…

Robin soon gave in to his kisses and accepted them. She repaid them back with passion, with appreciation, and with love. The arms that were lifeless a while ago went to his face. The resistance she had been showing was gone.

Her eyes were now closed, making her feel clearly the electricity they shared inside their mouths. The feeling was foreign to her for this was her first true kiss. However, her passion of having to feel him through tongue proved her better than anyone doing it for years. She was pouring herself unto him. All her gratitude. All her love. All her life. She realized now how good was it to be a woman in love.

Luffy was overtaken by Robin's hunger for love. She succeeded in pushing him on the bed. But, despite the change in position, she never stopped. Soon, Luffy's breathing became difficult as well as hers.

When they separated, they coughed up the stocked air in their lungs. Robin stopped coughing first. She sprawled on the bed, feeling hot, tired, and very very good. She was thinking to repeat the experience after just several minutes of rest. She was sure Luffy was ready for another round, too.

_I'm very sorry, Nami…but I'm also a woman. I'm so sorry…_

Luffy stopped coughing. Suddenly, from his mouth and nose, golden pollen particles floated out.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see Robin sprawling on the bed. This was the first time he saw Robin unwomanly-like. He stared at her.

Robin turned her head a little to him. She was about to speak something, but she noticed his eyes were very different from what they had been a while ago. Realizing that, she looked at the ceiling and caught sight of the floating pollen particles.

_So, my dream has already ended…_

Tears began spilling out her eyes. Not sad tears really. More of tears of happiness.

_It's better this way. It's better this way, forever. I will always be by your side, Senchou. You will always be my hero._

Suddenly, Luffy moved his face over Robin's. She was surprised. Their eyes were inches away. Their foreheads were touching, their noses caressing each other. Their breaths danced with each other like lovers in the wind. Electricity began pulsating again inside her womanhood, giving her the most pleasant of all the feelings she had experienced before.

"Senchou…" she muttered.

"Robin, would you allow me to have a taste of your lips?"

"That…that would be my pleasure…"

Luffy kissed her. She received it without resistance. Their tongues once again went battling like great swordsmen. Precious juices mixed. Breaths of life became one.

Once again, Robin wished for eternity, despite being afraid that wishing for it brought the opposite. However, she knew that that was reality.

Sitting on her bed, Robin watched her captain walk away. She had a satisfied smile on her face.

When Luffy was about to go out the door, he turned his head back, put on the straw hat hanging from his neck, smiled, and said, "I will never leave you…"

The last golden pollen grain got out his nose.

"Because you're my precious nakama."

Luffy went out the room.

Robin giggled. "My precious nakama…I wonder when would you call me _my precious one._"

The last pollen grain danced in front of her like a live speck of sunlight, rekindling some sparks of electricity remaining from the excitement she had felt just a while ago. Another pollen grain from nowhere suddenly showed up beside the last pollen grain. They both danced like a happy couple in front of the pretty archeologist.

Robin stretched her arms in air, muttering, "Giants exist, Sea kings exist, and even a Sky island exists. Everything is possible in this world. I will not waste my time today. Maybe if I sleep, I will have another once in a lifetime dream like what I had earlier."

She unwomanly-like sprawled on the bed. Having remembered it, she got her book with her Hana Hana no Mi ability. She giggled at the first sentence she saw. Still holding her book, she threw her arm on the edge of the bed and slept.

The wind read it for her.

_Dreams…come true._

The End


End file.
